A Pleasant Surprise
by erika palad
Summary: Elyssa finds her hands full when our favorite blond elf practically falls into her lap and into our world.
1. Prologue

Author's Note: This is my very first fanfic, so, I would really appreciate any constructive criticism from you folks. Thanks!

I don't own Lord of the Rings. *Sniff* But I wish I did.

Prologue 

        Elyssa watched as her parents' cruise ship departed from the docks. Their last words whispered in the back of her mind: _We'll be back at the end of August, Dear. We left $2500 on your desk this morning, use it for food and whatever else you might need. _It was only the beginning of July now; she would be home alone for two months.

        Elyssa sighed and stayed there a long time just gazing at the sun as it slowly slipped down passed the horizon. Soon, the stars began to twinkle merrily. One bright star caught her eye and seemed to wink at her. She leaned her chin against the palm of her hand.

        "Star light, star bright, first star I see tonight…" she paused, feeling foolish. But tonight was a night filled with magic, "I wish that I was… wanted… loved…" The star winked again and a gust of warm summer wind blew around her carrying her words to the ocean. Elyssa shook here head and laughed at herself. Getting up, she moved to call a taxi.

* * *

        Plodding into her house and closing the door, Elyssa picked up the mail from the floor and began reading through it. One was addressed to her: "Monica's 16th birthday party! Formal attire please. On July 12th be at Montecito Banquet hall." Smiling, she put the card down. She stretched and yawned heading upstairs.

        After washing up, Elyssa climbed easily into her covers and rested her head on the pillow as she slowly drifted off into the land of dreams.

* * *

        Elyssa smiled as she woke. What a strange dream she had had. A large, beautiful city was standing in the middle of a forest. A dashing young elfin prince named Legolas had been the center of her dream. She could scarcely remember his face but she recalled the feelings he had brought out in her. His good looks were matched only by the skill he possessed with his bow and arrow. She wondered how her imagination could come up with such splendor.

        A loud muffled bang shook her out of her thoughts. Feeling immediately alert, Elyssa determined that the sound was coming from her closet. _A robber! _Her eyes widened and she jumped out of bed. Quickly and quietly grabbing her dad's small wooden baseball bat she walked slowly to the closet door, placed her hand over the doorknob, and gave it a hard yank. The door flew open and a large figure with a red shirt wrapped around its head stumbled out. Elyssa screamed and with all the strength she could muster, swung hard at the figure's head. It fell to the floor, unmoving.

        It was a man. Despite the fact that he had long blond hair, almost white really, she knew he was a man.

He was most definitely not a robber, she realized, for how many robbers went about robbing houses nude? She frowned and poked the man with her toe. He remained unmoving. She hurriedly pulled off the red shirt from round his head attempted to carry him onto her bed. 

"He's very light for his size," she noted.

Scurrying to the bathroom, Elyssa grabbed the iodine and her father's robe. Upon returning, she wrapped the man in it and sat beside him on the bed. She dabbed the cut she had made on his forehead with the iodine. He was very handsome and yet very familiar. 

It was then that she noticed the slight pointed tip of his ears. Her fingers moved involuntarily to them gently stroking them to ensure that they were genuine. Suddenly, the man groaned and his eyes fluttered open. Elyssa had to suppress a gasp; he gazed up at her with the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen. He whispered something to her in a melodic language she didn't recognize. She shook her head in confusion.

"Forgive me," he whispered softly, an odd accent laced with his words. "Where am I?"

* * *

Well, that's it for now. Yeah, I know. This is a pretty boring idea. But like I said, it's my first fanfic. Thanks for actually reading it all! Again, constructive criticism is very much welcome! ^_~

Erika


	2. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hey folks, thanks so much for all the reviews! It's very encouraging and persuades my little fingers work a little faster. However, this is now a co-authored fic! A friend of mine, Jerika Narag (no, she is not my imaginary friend), will be helping me write parts of the story. Just to clarify things, Lord of the Rings doesn't exist in Elyssa's world. As always, constructive criticism is welcome!

Sadly, we do not own Lord of the Rings.

Chapter 1

Legolas sat on a horse roaming through the woods. He clutched a bow tightly in his hands feeling that it was a good day for hunting orcs. Suddenly, in the short distance, a loud explosion was heard and the elf led the horse toward it. He arrived at a hut, dismounted the horse, and entered through the doorway. Inside, he was greeted warmly.

          "Legolas!" greeted a tall, white bearded old man, "What a pleasure to see you. What brings you here this fine day?"

          "I heard an explosion from this direction, Gandalf."

          Gandalf laughed, "Oh my, I believe I know the reason for that. I've just been apprenticing young Haurion here on some spells."

          "Good day, Haurion," greeted Legolas politely. "Sorry to disturb your lesson…"

          "Oh, it's quite alright," assured the boy. "I've already managed to mix the toad's croak with the ground dragon scale."

          "That's the explosion I saw from the distance!" laughed the elf moving toward him, "…And that's why you're blue."

          "Yes," shrugged Haurion. "I'm afraid it'll take all of Gandalf's patience for me to ever become a great wizard like him."

          "Do not worry, boy. In time it will become easier."

          "I hope so, Legolas," he moved to take one of the flasks from the table and in doing so, he managed to knock one over. The flask fell to the ground at Legolas' feet and broke into countless pieces. A cloud of smoke wisped from the fallen liquid enveloping the elf and then dissipating to reveal nothing.

          The apprentice blinked, "Uh-oh."

          The old man turned from his work and noticed the broken flask on the floor. He frowned, "This is ralmara potion."

          "Sir, what does this mean?"

          "Legolas will be gone for some time but I don't believe that he is in any immediate danger."

          "Will he return?" whispered the apprentice, eyes wide with fear.

          "Oh, there is no doubt of his return, however, I do hope that wherever he has been transported, he will not have any qualms with nudity."

* * *

            Legolas blinked a few times. He was in complete darkness and unsure of where exactly he was. All he knew was that there wasn't any air and he began to feel stifled and afraid. As an elf, and creature of light, he disliked the dark. He made a face and attempted to take a step forward slamming painfully, head first into a solid wall. Something dropped from above, attacking him. He felt a little dazed as he struggled to get the assailant from his head. Suddenly, through his confusion, he saw a faint stream of light enter the darkness. He moved toward it only to be knocked unconscious by a hard blunt object. The last thing he remembered was the feeling of helplessness as he tumbled to the ground.

* * *

          As he drifted back to the world of the consciousness, he felt something soft and damp caressing his forehead. He remained still for a few moments as the caress stopped. Then he felt something else, something gentle and soft stroked the tip of his ear. He chose that moment to groan slightly and the simple touch vanished.

Slowly, he opened his eyes and marveled in wonder at the beauty before him. Her eyes, large and dark were filled with worry. There was a slight crease on her brow. Her skin tone was slightly more tanned than he had ever seen; yet it suited her, giving her an exotic radiance. He had never before been at a loss for words, but as he opened his mouth to speak no sound left his throat. He was still recovering from the sight of this angel, that or he was still in shock from the blow to his head. Perhaps she was partly elfin.

Upon reaching this idea, he decided to speak in his elfin tongue, asking her where he was. Judging from the way her lovely eyes clouded in confusion and her full lips pouted adorably, he understood she was human. "Forgive me," he apologized. She understood that. Gaining confidence he went on, "Where am I?"

The beauty of the stranger moved Elyssa, but her curiosity could hardly keep her tongue still. "You're in my bedroom. The question is, what are you doing here?"

"I wish I knew, My Lady. One moment I was in my friend Gandalf's hut, the next I was here." Elyssa peered down at him curiously. She was beginning to think he was a little crazy; either that or he had a mild touch of amnesia.

"I see… well, my name's Elyssa, what's yours?" she declared, believing that the best course of action would be to gain mutual trust.

"I," he began, struggling off the bed and onto his feet, "am Legolas Greenleaf, Elfin Prince of Mirkwood, son of Thranduil." Elyssa's eyes widened in fear.

"Elf…?" she squeaked. "Look, you psycho, I don't know how you got into my head," she spoke frantically, "but I'm going to have to ask you to leave now because frankly, you're scaring me!"

"I don't understand…?"

"Don't make me use this again!" Elyssa snatched the forgotten baseball bat from the floor. As an after thought, she tacked on, "You can keep the bathrobe."

Legolas blinked but stood stubbornly in place. "I apologize for frightening you, My Lady, but I speak the truth," he began to slowly walk toward her. "I don't know how I managed to get to this," he paused to look around, "place, and I am at an equal loss as to how I will return home, but I do know that I am in great need of your help." He was right in front of her now. Gently, he took both her shoulders and gazed into her eyes silently pleading.

After a moment of silence, he continued, "I believe that I am no longer in Middle-Earth. This is a strange realm and I am but a stranger in it. Please, Fair Lady, help me return home. I implore you, do not turn away."

The helplessness in his voice caused Elyssa to drop the baseball bat, but the sorrow in his strikingly blue eyes that compelled her to believe him. "You're telling me the truth," she whispered, "You're Legolas? That's amazing. I'm sorry; I'm just a little confused at the moment…" Elyssa stopped to think. "So you need to get back to Middle-Earth and you need my help. I think I can help you out… I'm not sure how, yet. But right now, I think the best action plan is to get you to pass for a human while you're here."

"Thank you," he said, smiling brilliantly. Relief washed over the elfin prince and shone on his face. He realized this lovely girl just might actually save him. 

* * *

The first chapter's done! Yay! Just in case you were wondering, when I created the description of the girl I had her look something like Pocahontas. Only, she's supposed to be Philippino. I mean, Legolas has to like her for a good reason doesn't he? And what better reason than the fact that he's never seen something like her before. Is this a Mary-Sue? Feedback please! ^_~

Erika and Jerika


	3. Chapter 2

Authors' Notes: Here's another chapter up. It's amazing how this thing seemed to have a life of its own. It just kept growing! We kind of went a little overboard… and now it's a bit long. Hopefully you don't mind. More author's notes at the end.

We still don't own Lord of the Rings.

Chapter 2

          "Are you ready, Haurion?" Gandalf asked anxiously.

          "Ready as I'll ever be!" he replied enthusiastically. His brow then furrowed in thought, "Wait, what am I supposed to do again?"

          Gandalf groaned, and slowly, carefully, and very, very patiently restated the plan. He believed it was the third time, "Do you understand now?"

          "Yes," Haurion said confidently, "I believe so." Gandalf muttered an incantation and Haurion began to fade away. Suddenly, a look of confusion crossed the boy's features. He lifted a finger and said, "Wait! I have one more question!" before vanishing out of sight.

          Gandalf put his head in his hands before raising his face to the sky, "My prayers are with you, Legolas."

* * *

          Legolas stood in front of a mirror studying his strange new clothes. Elyssa's father was a hefty man and so, his clothes were slightly too big for him. The sweater hung loose and the pants stayed on only due to the belt. Elyssa looked Legolas over and made a face.

          "I do believe that we're going to have to take a trip to the mall today." Elyssa smiled, "Good thing my parents are so generous." She looked his hair over but thought twice about changing it.

          "What is a mall?" Legolas asked curiously.

          "It's a big place," Elyssa said walking to a drawer in her room and searching for something, "where you can buy things."

          "Ah, so it is something akin to the markets that the men have?"

          "Yeah, something like that," she pulled out some bus tickets from a drawer and smiled brightly.

          The two shortly arrived at the mall, much to the relief of Legolas, who was terrified of the large steel, moving box that Elyssa called a "bus". He looked up at the building in wonder; it was nearly as big as a palace.

          Quickly, Elyssa took his hand and led him inside. The shopping center was packed with teenagers loitering from summer vacation. The two threaded through the small crowds and made their way to a clothing store where Elyssa picked out some clothes for him. Legolas obediently tried them all on, although he was a little reluctant to model for her. Elyssa, on the other hand, was enjoying every minute.

After buying the necessities, underwear, and the not so necessary, a $40 shirt that just looked "oh-so-cute" on him, the two decided to sit on a bench for a rest.

"This mall," began Legolas, "is amazing. Who is the king of this palace?"

          Elyssa tried to suppress a giggle, "This isn't a palace, Legolas, it's just a shopping center." This seemed to puzzle Legolas further but he just smiled and nodded. Silence fell as Legolas observed the top of the girl's head. Feeling his intent gaze, she decided to examine her shoes, feeling her face flush.

          The sound of hysterical laughter broke the silence. Legolas turned to the noise and saw a small group of girls emerge from a tall box with a curtain over what seemed to be the doorway.

          "What's that?" he asked.

Elyssa turned to see what he was pointing to and perked up. She grinned wickedly, "Come on, I'll show you." Grabbing Legolas' hand, she tugged him to the photo booth. It was a tight squeeze even with just two people, yet somehow, neither she nor Legolas minded. Elyssa inserted the money into the coin slot and waited for the inevitable.

"What's going on?"

*FLASH*

Elyssa giggled, "Just smile!"

"Smile? Oh… alright…"

*FLASH*

"Make a weird face!"

"Very well."

*FLASH*

"Smile nicely again!"

*FLASH*

Elyssa chuckled, "It's over…"

"What was that?" asked the stunned elf.

"That was photo booth picture taking," Elyssa smirked. The two exited the little box and waited anxiously for their pictures. Legolas, unsure of what pictures were, was eager to find out. What exactly were they waiting for?

Suddenly, a little strip of paper slipped from a slot. Elyssa immediately pounced on it. Her eyes squinted as she inspected the little strip, then her head flung back with laughter.

"What is it?" Inquired the elf. Elyssa wiped the tears from her eyes and handed him the pictures.

He found four squares; the first one was of Elyssa smiling delightfully while he gaped at her in confusion. The second was of her laughing and him smiling nervously. The next was of Elyssa sticking her tongue out while Legolas crossed his eyes. The last one was of the two smiling cheerfully into the camera. 

Elyssa peered over his shoulder and pointed to the third picture, "Where'd you learn to do that?" He smiled and shrugged his shoulders. She paused looking at him curiously, "Aaaalright… well, what do you think? Fun, isn't it?"

"It's amusing, My Lady. You look very nice," he was telling the truth. These pictures seemed to capture her beauty, eccentricity, and her humor all in one, or four, snapshots.

"You look great, too." She said, "You know what? I'll keep the bad ones. You can take the last one." 

He looked at her with appreciation in his bright blue eyes, "Thank you." They stayed like that for a moment, oblivious of the passing shoppers.

"Elyssa? Elyssa, is that you!" Elyssa closed her eyes and cursed under her breath. She put on a smiling face and turned around.

"Hello, Courtney."

"I knew it was you!" Courtney bubbled, "Who might this be, hmm?" She stuck out her hand and when Legolas didn't respond she grabbed his. "I'm Courtney Smich, what's your name?"

Legolas looked to Elyssa for support who quickly stepped in, "This is Legolas. He's a friend of mine who just came to visit for a little while."

"Oh, I see," she looked him over. "I've never heard that name before, what nationality is it? Spanish? Yaaa-keeroo-taco-bell?" she said uneasily.

Legolas looked at her with confusion, "I beg your pardon?"

Elyssa stepped in once more, "It's an old Celtic name. His parents are really into history."

Courtney turned away from her and back to Legolas, "Fascinating…" she drawled. An awkward silence took over but after a moment she seemed to gather her senses. "I never got a chance to tell you," she said still looking at Legolas, "I'm having a get together this Friday at Wired, the karaoke bar. You're welcome to come."

Elyssa's eyes widened, "I don't think we…" She trailed off when Courtney turned to her as though it was the first time she'd spoken.

"A karaoke bar?" the elf questioned.

"Yup. You sound interested, so I'll count you in. Well, I've got plenty of shopping to do so I'll see you two there!" with that, Courtney winked at Legolas, turned around, and walked rapidly away. Elyssa rubbed at her temples cursing again.

"Who was that girl?"

"That was Courtney Smich. How convenient that her name happens to rhyme with her description," Elyssa grunted. When Legolas cocked his head to the side puzzled, she continued, "She's a rich, superficial social climber who'll do just about anything to get her way." That didn't seem to clarify very much for Legolas. She sighed and tugged at his hand, leading him to another part of the mall.

"Where are we going now?"

"I'm starved, aren't you? We haven't eaten all day."

* * *

          After eating, the two stepped out of the mall they noticed that the sun had made its way across the sky. Elyssa made her way to the bus stop but Legolas stopped her.

          "Must we go on the bus again, Elyssa?"

          Elyssa paused and reconsidered, "It is a nice day, and my house isn't too far. We might as well walk." The two strolled along quietly until Elyssa broke the silence. "You haven't told me very much about your world, Legolas, I'm curious."

          Legolas enchanted the girl with detailed descriptions of his homeland. He illustrated with his words the mirth of the forest, the splendor of his city, and became somber when he spoke of the state of distress of Middle-Earth. He finished his tale with his arrival to her realm.

Elyssa treaded on quietly listening carefully to his story, nodding occasionally to show she was still listening. She noticed that his eyes brightened when he spoke of his world; he missed it greatly. She finally fully understood his anguish and need for return. Resolutely, Elyssa decided that she would ensure his safe homecoming. The depiction he gave of his world, however, drew out flickers of faint memory from her dream. Her thoughts became restless, how had her mind come to dream of a world that already existed? She mentally searched her brain for connections until she was snapped from her thoughts.

          A ball zipped toward the two and Legolas easily caught it with one hand. Looking around, Elyssa realized that they had inadvertently found their way to the front lawn of her house. A little boy ambled quickly to them and smiled brightly, "That's my ball. Thank you for catching it."

          Legolas' eyes widened in surprise as his eyes quickly roamed over the child's features, "Haurion? How can this be?"

          The boy looked at him curiously his eyes shifting from Legolas to the girl and back again, "Ho-Ryan?" he asked, "My name's not Ryan, it's uh… Derek. May I have my ball back please?"

          Legolas bent down level to the boy and handed him the ball. As the boy took it, Legolas noticed a deep blue color under the boy's fingernails. He placed one hand on Derek's shoulder, "You are Haurion. I know this. Please tell me, how shall I return home?"

          Elyssa watched on quietly, realizing suddenly that she felt sad that Legolas would be returning so soon. Her brow furrowed in confusion as the boy whispered something to the elf. It was nearly inaudible, but what she did hear, she recognized as the same melodic language that Legolas had spoken to her upon their first meeting. She noticed Legolas nod before the little boy blinked and ran off.

          "That was odd," Elyssa commented.

          Legolas uncurled himself from his position and turned to Elyssa smiling, almost forcefully. He looked at her as though he were about to say something, but seemed to think better of it. He looked to the house, "I suppose we should go inside?"

          Elyssa watched him a moment as he strode to the door before quickly following.

* * *

Are your eyes tired yet? We're sorry that it was so long, although, what was said was needed to be said. And as for the Mary-Sue bit, we've done the test and it's original! I don't understand how someone can make a decent fic when there are so many restrictions. Any genre of fiction can have the exact same content as a Sue save for the romance, and be considered a masterpiece. Ah well. Anyway, Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Every little bit helps! Keep on truckin' …I mean sending out those reviews. ^_^

Erika and Jerika


	4. Chapter 3

Erika: It hath begun! MUAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!!!

Jerika: *Hits Erika over the head with Elyssa's baseball bat* Shut up, you're going to give away plot.

Erika: *Rubs the top of her head and sniffles* We don't own anything except for a gum wrapper, and two chicklets. Wow… It's even longer than the last chapter…

Chapter 3

          Elyssa sat at a large table, five or six very dusty, very old books sitting in front of her. She slammed one of them shut and rubbed at her eyes. Legolas looked at her, a concerned expression written on his face. They had been there for five hours already and still nothing had come up.

Standing up, Legolas decided to check the shelves one more time. After all, something may have been overlooked. Turning a corner he caught a glimpse of someone scurrying away.  Squinting at the figure, he decided to follow. He was lead through many shelves of books before he finally saw Haurion standing with a book in his hands. When Haurion noticed Legolas, he dropped the book and dashed off.

          Scooping the book from the floor, Legolas noticed that it was already turned to an open page. He read through it, and then quickly rushed over to Elyssa to show her his findings.

Legolas placed the book in the girl's hands and she began to read: 

"On night of full moon

A stranger returns

He must travel to grassland 

To attain what he yearns

"The grassland is high

The wind shall blow strong

To bring to the stranger

An exquisite song

"Once the song is repeated

Things shall restore

The stranger will vanish

To fight in the war

"A sadness will dawn

After the end

But a watcher shall aid

To Middle-Earth he will send"

Elyssa's eyes glassed over. She was no English major and so, after placing the book onto the table, said the inevitable, "I don't understand?"

          Legolas frowned, after all, its structure was written very clearly. "Well," he said pointing to the first two stanzas, "these stalk of a stranger's desire of return. I believe that I am the stranger. There are instructions as to how I am to return. When the moon is full, I must travel to a place that is high above the ground. There, the wind shall carry a tune." He pointed to the next stanza, "Here, it says that I must repeat the song to return to Middle-Earth so I may fight against the great evil." Then he pointed to the last paragraph, "I am not certain what is meant by this, however, I believe it means that someone will aid in sending me back to Middle-Earth."

          Elyssa absorbed the information, turning to her memories to find such a place, "I think I know where that is. Silver Ridge is like that… and…" She got up then and walked over to the librarian, "Excuse me, miss, but do you have a calendar I could borrow?"

          The librarian peered over her glasses at the girl and, without a word, handed her the calendar. Elyssa flipped immediately to July and searched quickly. Her finger poked at one of the tiny squares. She turned to Legolas as she declared proudly, "Aha! July 12th. That's when the next full moon is." The librarian glared at her. A memory of her kindergarten teacher flashed before her eyes telling her to use her 'indoor voice'. "Sorry…"

          She and Legolas returned quickly to their table and cleaned up. His mood seemed to have brightened upon realizing that he would be returning to Middle-Earth in just two days. Elyssa on the other hand, regretted the briefness of their time. She gazed at her watch and frowned. It was already 6:30. They had to get to the Karaoke bar.

* * *

          Elyssa pored over the pretty pictures of drinks that were on her table. All her friends seemed to be ordering from it. She mulled over the selection before choosing a 'Long Island Iced Tea'. She liked iced tea. After ordering it, she sat back and gazed at Legolas who was watching the karaoke singers with great interest. In no time at all her drink had arrived and she spent a few minutes sipping daintily and reflecting on her past few days with the stranger.

          She was delighted to find that the drink was good and she eagerly gulped down another. After all, she thought guiltlessly, she wasn't paying for them. Courtney had rented out the entire bar for the night. She glanced at her and scowled. Courtney spotted Elyssa and waved, making her way to the girl.

          "Elyssa!" she heard Courtney's nasal voice call. "It's so great to see you here. I've heard soooo much about your singing talent that I've taken the liberty to write your name on the Karaoke list. You're onstage after me. Well, got to go play the part of hostess... see you later!" Elyssa watched her stride away, all color drained from her face.

          "Karaoke??" she whispered in a frightened tone. "There's no way I'm going up there." She had believed that she said this to herself so, when she heard Legolas' voice, she jumped.

          "You do not wish to regale us in a bit of song, Elyssa?" he asked, disappointment evident on his face.

          "Unh-uh... nooo sireee BOB," she replied unwaveringly, taking another swig of the iced tea. What Elyssa didn't realize was that she was drunk. Through her haze, she watched as Courtney sang an off-key rendition of 'Memories'. When she was through, Elyssa saw that Legolas was applauding enthusiastically. _A little too enthusiastically._ A spark of flame kindled in her dark eyes. She'd show him! After her third Long Island Ice Tea, Elyssa got up, rather uneasily, from her seat and staggered toward the stage.

          "Hiya," she spoke into the mic. "My name's Elyssa and I'm here... to sing a song..." she drawled. "I dedicate this to a good friend of mine... who'll have to leave soon," she added, raising her glass—which she had brought on stage with her. "This," she paused for maximum effect, "...is for you Legs." She had no idea what song Courtney had maliciously chosen. She waited for the opening bars.

          To her horror, she recognized the tune to a very familiar song. The spotlight shone into her eyes blinding her; she couldn't see anyone. Squinting, she gulped, and began to read the words on the little T.V. screen.

"You know everything that I'm afraid of,

You do everything I wish I did,

Everybody wants you, everybody loves you..."

She sang, her voice faltering at the first line. But her drunken mind gained confidence and she found her voice getting louder and clearer. She even pointed and glared at Courtney at the last line.

"I know I should tell you how I feel,

I wish everyone would disappear,

Every time you call me, I'm too scared to be me,

And I'm too shy to say....

"Ooh, I got a crush on you

I hope you feel the way that I do

I get a rush

When I'm with you

Ooh, I've got a crush on you

A crush on you..."

She was really getting into the song now and was even doing a little dance. After a while, the 'little dance' turned into her best Britney Spears imitation, which, frankly, wasn't very good. _He'll be totally impressed now!_

          From the audience, her friends couldn't really figure out what had gotten into their little pop sensation, who was singing a little too loudly into the mic and dancing with drunken lunacy. Legolas, on the other hand, was intrigued. Of course, he had no idea what a 'crush' was, but according to Elyssa's little speech, she had one. On him.

          She stopped dancing around and squinted into the audience, trying to find the familiar handsome face. She was getting to the best part...

"Ooh, I wish I could tell somebody,

But there's no one to talk to, nobody knows,

I've got a crush on you,

A crush on you, I got a crush

"You say everything that no one says,

But I feel everything that you're afraid to feel

I will always want you, I will always love you,

I've got a crush

"Ooh, I got a crush on you,

I hope you feel the way that I do,

I get a rush when I'm with you,

Ooh, I've got a crush on you

A crush on you..."

She ended the song, raising a fist triumphantly into the air. She then waited for the applause that never came. Instead, a shocked silence followed her act. "Heh…" she giggled nervously into the mic, which was hurriedly snatched, from her fingers.

          Walking off stage, Elyssa sauntered over to her table and dropped heavily into her seat, which was next to Legolas. She buried her head in his chest. "I wanna go home," she said, her voice muffled. She felt him laugh through his chest so she looked up at him with puffy, red eyes.

          "You are intoxicated," he chuckled.

          Elyssa jumped up offended, her speech slurred, "You don't know me!" Everyone turned to look at her. "Don't judge me! All of you!" She glared, squinting at the stunned faces. Taking a swing to no one in particular, she lost her balance and landed in the arms of a stunned Legolas. He carried her out of the room, ignoring the nudges and murmurs of the crowd around him.

          Outside, he waved for a cab and eased Elyssa into the back seat gently, before entering it himself. He then drew her close and Elyssa saw this as an invitation to sprawl herself across his body, tangling her hands into his hair. "Your hair is loooong and niiiiice…" she moaned, "just like Barbie." Silence filled the small cab as Elyssa buried her head into Legolas' neck. She then took deep breaths, sniffing him. She was unaware of the fact that to his sensitive elven ears, every breath sounded like a hurricane.

          "You smell like the wind," she whispered dreamily, unsure of what the wind smelled like. His lips curled into a bemused smile.

          Their trip was short and Elyssa stumbled out of the taxi uneasily. Legolas lead her carefully down the walkway to her doorstep and as they approached the porch, she broke away to retch into her mother's prized azalea bush.

          She looked up at him, eyes glazed, "Oh-no, she's not gonna like that…"

          He nodded solemnly in agreement resisting the urge to laugh outright. She got up quickly, the blood rushing from head. She teetered dangerously before once again being saved by the elf. He carried her through the threshold and nudged the door shut.

          "It's like we're married," Elyssa suggested in drunken stupor, "Let's get married." He peered down curiously at the girl who was now lying limp in his arms. Tenderly, he carried her to her room and tucked her in, wiping stray hairs from her face.

          Elyssa's eyes fluttered open, "You're great, you know that? …You've always been great." She gave him a few non-to-gentle pats on his cheek before her hand trailed down to the collar of his shirt, pulling him down toward her. When their faces were a mere fraction of an inch apart she promptly gave into the lure of a drunken sleep.

Erika: I still don't understand why you didn't want us using the song "I'm Too Sexy".

Jerika: *Glares*

Erika: What? We could've made her try to strip or something.

Jerika: *Glares harder*

Erika: Uh… okay, maybe not? *Turns to the audience* Anyway, I am SO sorry for that badly written stuff in the library scene. It was way cliché. But we've got a good reason for it… Besides, I wanted Jerika (oh ye with the golden poetry pen) to write it but *someone* was a too lazy.

Jerika: Heh… heh… *Tugs at shirt collar* Yesss but… ah… anyhow, thank you to everyone who wrote a review. Your input is very greatly appreciated. Every time msn says "You've got so and so emails" we both jump with joy! So… if you… like it, love it, hate it, want to burn it, want to burn *us*… then review some more! Until the next chapter…


	5. Chapter 4

*Sigh* …There will be a long A/N at the bottom… The rights to Lord of the Rings do not belong to us…

Chapter 4

          After waking, Legolas decided to check up on Elyssa. He gingerly stepped into her room before walking to her bed and standing over her. She was snuggled endearingly in her covers and he decided it best if he didn't wake her.

          He made his way downstairs and sat on the couch. He sat there for a long time just watching the walls… looking at his nails… playing with the zipper on his pants—he had still not gotten over his fascination with it. But it wasn't long before our little elf friend found himself stating the words, "I am bored."

          Suddenly, an idea popped into his head. He decided that Elyssa would be waking soon and would need a bit of cheering up. He walked over to the kitchen and poked his head into the fridge. He struggled to remember the ingredients of the stew she had made a few nights before. 

          "There was green… lots of green," he remembered merrily, pulling out cabbage and a jar of pickles. He took one of the pots from under the counter and placed it on the stove. Taking a knife, he hacked the cabbage to pieces before placing it into the pot. He opened the jar of pickles and poured it in, brine and all. He turned the heat on all the way, as he had seen Elyssa do.

          "Hmm… the stew was also brown," he looked around and spotted a jar of peanut butter. Opening the lid, he sniffed it, "This does not smell like the stew." But, shrugging his shoulders he grabbed a spoon and dumped in a good amount. He dipped a finger into the jar tasting the remaining peanut butter, "Quite good…" He looked to the stew once more. It was bubbling nicely.

          "It's missing something," he mumbled, opening the door to the fridge once more. He pulled out a single radish and placed it delicately on top, in the very center as a garnish. He replaced the cover. Smiling with satisfaction, Legolas hoped that Elyssa would like it. He trotted off with the remaining peanut butter and sat back down on the sofa scooping out the rest of the jar out with his fingers.

          At that moment, he heard a loud ringing noise pierce the silence. He leapt up and stood in place, confused, before he heard a loud banging. Legolas immediately recognized this as knocking. He shuffled over to the front door and opened it. A man and a woman stood on the other side cheerfully, wearing matching outfits. They held thick black books in their hands.

          The lady looked Legolas over noting first his peanut butter smeared mouth, then the jar in his hand, and finally an open fly zipper. A piece of his happy face Joe Boxers were peeking out. She smiled broadly. _He won't be difficult to convert…_

          "Good morning," the girl greeted, "My name is Agnes Sullivan."

          "And I'm Joseph McGregor," said the man. "We're with Jesus Christ from the Church of Latter-Day Saints."

          "Jesus…?" Legolas asked uncertainly.

          "That's right. Now, what would you say to someone who would offer you peace and happiness for all of eternity?"

          Legolas blinked and stared at them blankly.

* * *

          Elyssa groaned and rolled over squashing a pillow over her head. The light from the sun glared fiercely into her tiny room. She suddenly bolted upright, awake. How exactly had she gotten home? Her memories were cloudy and her head pounded. Since her room faced the west, the sun at her window meant it was afternoon. She looked down at her clothes; she hadn't changed out of them from last night. She squinted, concentrating hard before finally only coming up with the realization that she hated Courtney. Of course, she already knew this so she shrugged, her last real memory of last night being that she was drinking iced tea… and something about the wind… Another bolt of pain ripped inside her head just behind her eyes, "What the heck was in those drinks?" she muttered to herself, slipping out of bed. "When I get my hands on Courtney I swear I'll…" Elyssa trailed off when the smell of something burning filled her nostrils. The pain in her head began to throb once more. She quickly changed her clothes and thundered down the stairs.

          A hand flew to her mouth; the sight that greeted her downstairs caused a small squeak to escape her throat. Ushering the two gaping Jehovah's Witnesses out the door she turned to Legolas who was still wondering what had gone wrong.

          "Legolas, what is this?" she asked pointing to the scorched mess on the stovetop, which happened to still be turned on. Hastily, she shut it off noticing that he had used her mother's best pot, too. But when she turned to him, ready to kill, all anger melted away. She peered at his face. Somehow, there was peanut butter smeared on his forehead and on the corners of his mouth. His eyes were apologizing. Her vision was drawn toward his open fly. "Still fascinated, are we?" she asked, stifling a giggle.

          Looking down, he blushed a bright red. Quickly he twisted around and rushed to a corner coming back only after she heard a loud zipping noise, "They are quite efficient, My Lady."

          "Yeah, zippers are great," Elyssa said grabbing a paper towel and gently wiping the peanut butter from his face.

          "Are you angry?"

          "No, in fact, I'm feeling a lot better."

          Legolas wasn't sure how he'd accomplished it, but he had cheered her up… he was proud of that fact. After taking one last regretful look at the radish bobbing up and down in the charred mess, he proceeded to "help" Elyssa cook a real meal—which happened to consist of him watching her while she prepared the food.

* * *

          The two had spent the day carefully selecting DVD movies from Elyssa's vast collection, after which, Elyssa had to explain what movies were. They both now sat on the couch watching Titanic; Elyssa sipped on a cup of coffee. Rolling her eyes at Jack and Rose, she wondered how anyone could fall in love in the matter of just a few days? She glanced at Legolas, who was greedily devouring the peanut butter and her eyes softened. Perhaps it was possible… 

          Noticing Elyssa's stare, he offered the nearly empty jar to her. "Wood woo wike fum?" he asked. Smiling kindly, she poked a finger into the jar finishing it off. He yanked it away and swallowed, "I was only being polite, My Lady," he pouted peering into the jar to see how much she had taken. Elyssa laughed and then gently, she took it from him, placing it on the coffee table. She brought her feet up, shifted closer to him, and rested her head on his shoulder. His warmth radiated into her and she trembled. Their close proximity stirred strange emotions in her. Believing she was cold, Legolas quickly wrapped an arm around the girl. The simple contact caused Elyssa's insides to churn. She closed her eyes and inhaled his unique scent. Her eyes remained shut, her breathing became regular and when Legolas turned to look at her, she was sound asleep.

* * *

          Elyssa's eyes slowly opened. Standing at the front of the living room were her parents, mouths agape. She quickly sat up and looked to Legolas, he was curled up on the couch, mouth open, eyes closed. He was in la-la land. A wave of fear washed over her as she turned back to her parents. She gulped.

          "You're home early." Her parents didn't move, "I… this is… uh—"

          "I left a message on the machine," her mother remarked.

          "I've been out a lot lately…" Elyssa explained meekly, lowering her eyes to the floor.

          "I see…" her mother said looking over at Legolas who was now just waking up. "And who might you be?"

          "Wha…? What is going on?" Legolas asked groggily.

          Elyssa sighed, "Legolas, these are my parents. Mom and Dad, this is Legolas Greenleaf, Prince of Mirkwood, a tree elf from Middle-Earth."

          Her parents glared at her, "Like we've never heard that one before."

          "Helly, go get my shotgun."

* * *

          Elyssa woke in a cold sweat, relieved that it was only a dream. She was still snuggled comfortably next to Legolas on the couch. Noticing the credits to the movie were rolling, she grabbed the remote and turned off the T.V. She looked up and found Legolas was curled on the couch, his eyes open and unseeing. Her mouth dropped open.

          "Ohhhhh noooo…" she whispered. She'd killed him. She didn't understand how, but she'd killed him. Burying her head into his chest she wondered if he was epileptic. "I'm sorry I ate the last bit of peanut butter," she sobbed. Just then, the faint sound of a heart beating and an arm going around her caused her to jump up in alarm.

          "Elyssa, is the movie over?" he asked staring into the blank T.V. screen.

          "Why aren't you dead?"

          "Am I supposed to be, My Lady?" he asked suspiciously, glancing nervously at the empty jar of peanut butter. "I am sorry things did not go as planned." He edged away from her wishing he had his bow and arrow. Elyssa burst out with what Legolas perceived to be insane laughter. His eyes widened with fear.

          "No, Legolas. I woke up and your eyes were staring into nothingness. I thought you were dead… I've never been more scared in my life."

          Legolas stopped edging away and proceeded to tell her that elves sleep with their eyes open. Elyssa, curious, began asking more questions.

          "Wow! What else are elves known for?"

          "Elves are known for their great archery skills, their nimbleness on their feet, for their beautiful songs, and also many other things."

          "Songs? Can you sing for me, Legolas?"

          Legolas sniggered, "Just as you did for me, Elyssa?"

          "When have I sung to you?" the girl said, panic rising in her voice. She dug her nails into his arm.

          He gently shook her hand loose, and ignoring her question he said, "There are many songs that I can sing for you." He thought for a second choosing carefully. Then he began, each note of the song filling the tiny living room with his beautiful voice.  Elyssa gazed at him, mouth open, her head tilted slightly to one side.

          "I didn't understand a single word in that song," she admitted, "but it was beautiful anyway. What was that song about? It sounded so happy! I bet it was a cheerful song."

          He looked at her, an amused expression on his face. "Actually, My Lady, the song was about a young elf who fell in love and died of a broken heart."

          "I knew it! That was my second guess. But an immortal elf dying of a broken heart? Come on… I mean, come on now," She looked at him seriously, "come on."

          "It's true," he said, a little concerned over Elyssa's strange behavior, "Elves are also known for dying due to broken hearts."

          Her eyes widened, "Really? Aww! That's so cute!" she squealed, "But sad, also sad. But cute!!" Elyssa noticed the strange look Legolas was giving her, "Uh… But sad… sing me another!"

          Legolas smiled and sang again, his voice rising and falling with the tune. Elyssa listened intently until she felt her eyes droop. Unconsciously, she found herself pressed against Legolas' chest. She sat there contentedly as he stroked her hair.

          "I bet this is the happy song…" Elyssa whispered before drifting off. She would never know that the song was about the sweet agony of newly found love.

* * *

Now that that's over... thanks go out to everyone who reviewed... most especially The Harlequin for all of her encouragement and to killslay for the constructive criticism. I guess it's time for us to do some esplainin'...

I'm not sure how the impression that Elyssa's singing was good came into play... Courtney was sarcastic, she wrote Elyssa's name on the karaoke list maliciously in order to embarrass her. Elyssa's voice was in fact devastatingly horrible, hence the lack of applause. Her dancing was just as bad. The song Memories is a lovely song... it's one of my favorites, too (Jerika smiles and waves) if sung properly. Courtney was singing it off-key, that doesn't mean it was a bad song. Had we said the song sung was Britney Spears' "Oops I Did it Again" it wouldn't have made much of a difference.

The ears... ah yes, the ears. That was my fault (Erika's). Jerika suggested that we mention the fact that everyone who saw such a tiny imperfection would believe it to be a birth defect, and therefore, not question it. After all, who exactly would question someone who had an extra finger or was perhaps blind. That's just rude. Silly me. I said that no one would care that his ears weren't mentioned. I suppose I was wrong… And the poem about how to return home... I already mentioned how cliché it was in the author's notes at the end of the chapter. In fact, I apologized for it. I also mentioned that I had good reason for putting it in there, besides the fact that it was so convenient.

Again, thanks for all of the overwhelming support we've been getting. Keep on reviewing! ^_~

Jerika and Erika


	6. Chapter 5

Author's Notes: Sorry about the chapter delays but fanfiction.net is pissing us off with its not letting us get into things thing. (i.e. we are currently experiencing some technical difficulties.) Is this happening to everyone else or is fanfiction.net trying to tell us something…? Anyway, if your name is killslay, I suggest you stop reading… now, otherwise *puts on flame retardant suits* we're going to get flamed. This is purely romance, or in other words a Mary-Sue. Mary-Sue is just another name for romance. Admit it *points to everyone accusingly* you know it is. And this chapter is chalk-full of romance. You know this is what it's been leading up to. After all, the primary genre is romance.

We don't own Lord of the Rings but Elyssa is ours… and so is Haurion for that matter. Um… let's just say everyone from Elyssa's world is ours.

Chapter 5

          Elyssa sat across from Legolas, simply looking down at her hands. It was July 12th.  A dismal atmosphere had fallen upon the two after they had finished discussing their plans for the night. It was simple enough, they would take a taxi to Silver Ridge and there, everything would unfold for them. They mourned the shortness of their time.

          Elyssa sighed, "I was just thinking…" Legolas looked up at her, waiting. "Tonight, my friend's holding a birthday party at Montecito Banquet Hall. It's a dance and I thought maybe we could go. I mean, it's really close to Silver Ridge and…" She stopped herself, she was rambling. "Well, I was just thinking."

          Legolas smiled delightfully, quickly eliminating the somber mood, "I cannot think of a better way to spend my last night in your realm."

          He paused, wanting to thank her for everything she'd done for him. He wanted to tell her how much she'd meant to him these past few days but Elyssa's quickly stood up and said, "Great!" her eyes brightened, "We'd better hurry and get ready."

* * *

          Legolas stood at the bottom of the stairway looking anxiously above. She was taking a long time… He himself had dressed with care, wearing the clothes that Elyssa had picked out for him. He still wasn't quite used to such heavy shoes and loose garb. If he were to be chased by an Orc at that moment, he was sure that he would be caught before having the chance to pull out his bow and arrow—fast as he was. Suddenly, a pang of homesickness struck his heart and once more he longed to breath the clean air of his home world.

          Elyssa chose that moment to appear at the top of the stairs. A look of unconcealed admiration filled Legolas' eyes as he gazed at her. He had always thought her fair, but tonight he wouldn't be surprised if she sprouted wings of gold and revealed herself an angel. All thoughts of Middle-Earth faded away as thoughts of Elyssa flooded his mind.

          She wore a simple white dress that came down to her feet. Her ebony hair, carefully curled, fell about her shoulders. She carefully held her skirt between her fingertips as she descended the stairs, never taking her eyes off the elven prince. Legolas held out a hand for her as she gratefully accepted it, allowing him to help her down the rest of the way. The hand she gave him was cold and quivered slightly but he didn't seem to notice. Slowly, he raised her hand to his lips as he tipped his head forward. His lips barely grazed her skin in a kiss.

          "You look lovely," he said softly. Elyssa never knew such simple words could cause her heart to stop and her breathing to catch in her throat. As he looked down at her as though she were the most beautiful girl in the world, Elyssa realized that she loved him. It broke her heart to know this, as she also realized that her time with him was nearing an end.

* * *

          They entered the doors of the hall finding it beautifully decorated with flashy lights and party balloons. It was filled with young, energetic people pulling uneasily at their dresses and neckties. Legolas seemed to be preoccupied with the dancing couples scattered about the dance floor. Instantly, Elyssa felt him tense as the music changed to an edgy Sum 41 song. The look of utter confusion that dawned on his face made her want to giggle out loud, but she recollected herself.

          "Like the song?" she asked.

          "Oh… uh, yes… it is very loud."

          "All our music isn't like this, I promise," she reassured the elf. Elyssa found a group of her friends at a table and sat with them. Everyone ate his or her dinner peacefully, occasionally talking politely to the elf. But soon, groups and couples began to leave the table to take a spin on the dance floor. Legolas watched them wistfully.

          Finally he got up and, imitating one of the boys, he took one of Elyssa's hands, "Would you care to dance?" 

          Elyssa became flustered, "I don't think this is such a good idea, Legolas, I'm not very good. In fact, I do believe I suck—royally."

          "My Lady, I ask but one dance," he looked down into her face and Elyssa gave into his pleading expression.

          "Fine, but not here," she sighed. She led him outside, just past the doors of the hall. It was darker, but the moon beamed happily at them giving sufficient light. "Alright, are you ready?" she asked the waiting elf. He nodded.

          Abruptly, ignoring the music in the hall, she thrust out one of her hands followed by another, "One-and-a-two-and-a-three-ee-macaroni!" she sang swaying her hips. "Four-and-a-five-and-a-six-ee-abalone." Her arms crossed over her chest. "Seven-and-an-eight-and-a-nine-ee-rigatoni… hey Macarena!" she finished triumphantly. Her face flushed at his expression.

          "I see…" said Legolas, "I don't believe I saw anyone else dancing as you are, Elyssa."

          "Yeah, well that dance is so 1997 but it's the only one I can do," Legolas gave her a puzzled look and she added hastily, "sort-of."

          As though by magic, the music changed and a tender song floated about them from the hall. Elyssa looked to her toes, blushing crimson. As her lashes were long and thick, and her lids soft and creamy, the position was quite provocative. Legolas wanted nothing more than to have her peer up at him with her beautiful, dark eyes. He moved closer to her, putting a finger under her chin, lifting her face to look at his, "I am not quite sure if your ways are the same as that of the elves…"

          Elyssa looked to Legolas with mirth in her eyes, "It's simple really…" She took one of his hands and placed it on her waist and took his other hand in hers. She placed her free hand on his shoulder and the two stayed like that for a few seconds.

_"Time, I've been patient for so long_

_How can I pretend to be so strong?_

_Looking at you, baby_

_Feeling it too, baby_

_If I'm asking you to hold me tight _

_Then it's gonna be alright_

_"Time, am I restless or a fool?_

_How can you pretend to be so cruel?_

_Maybe it's me baby_

_Maybe it's true baby_

_Maybe it's everything we're dreaming of_

_We've waited long enough"_

          "Is this all, My Lady?" asked Legolas puzzled.

          Elyssa was amused, "No, you've got to move around a bit… like this." The two began to slowly sway back and forth in small circles, "Keep going like this for the entire song."

          "Oh," said Legolas relieved, "that _is_ simple."

_"The sooner you let two hearts beat together_

_The sooner you know this love is forever_

_Love needs time now or never_

_You really got to believe_

_It's gonna be strong enough"_

_"It's gonna be great _

_It's gonna be more then I can take_

_It's gonna be free_

_It's gonna be real_

_It's gonna change everything I feel"_

          "So, this is how the young people dance."

          "No, actually…" Elyssa whispered, "_this_ is how the young people dance." She took the hand she was holding, and placed it at her waist. She circled her arms round his neck, gazing up at him. Her face was only inches from his now. She carefully rested her cheek on his shoulder, one hand stroking his hair lightly.

_"It's gonna be sad _

_It's gonna be true_

_It's gonna be me baby_

_It's gonna be you baby_

_It's gonna be... real_

_"It's gonna be love…"_

* * *

          In the distance, a little boy sniffed and wiped a tear from his eye. "The time is drawing near," Haurion whispered, making his way to Silver Ridge.

* * *

So how'd you like it? Was it too mushy or not mushy enough? There's only one way to let us know and that's to review, review, review. ^_^

Erika and Jerika


	7. Chapter 6

Here we are again with another chappy. This one's gagarific sweet… so ready your toothbrushes 'cause you're getting cavities.

Lord of the Ring's doesn't belong to us.

Chapter 6

        Legolas and Elyssa had decided to walk from the hall to Silver Ridge. A silence had descended. They were taking pleasure in their time with each other without ruining the moment with words. They soon came to a large gate.

        "We're going to have to go over this," Elyssa said regretting her choice of footwear.

        "That's no problem." Legolas quickly scaled the gate and dropped lightly to the ground on the other side. He stood there, waiting for her. She didn't move. "Come now, Elyssa," he grinned, "I'll catch you."

        "Alright," she said, her voice faltering. Hesitantly, she climbed the gate using the intricate patters of the holes as footholds. At the top she looked down, it seemed higher than she had expected. She laughed nervously, "Here I come…"

        Legolas stretched his arms out, "Ready, My Lady." Elyssa looked down at the waiting arms and jumped but was suddenly snapped back. Startled, she looked down and noticed that her dress was caught. Legolas looked up at her, worried, "Is there something the matter?"

        "Yeah," she said, struggling with the material, "It's my dress. It's stu—" She was interrupted when a loud ripping sound filled their ears. Elyssa found herself falling into the unprepared arms of Legolas, who still managed to catcher her. Her weight, however, pulled them to the ground. The two found themselves sprawled on the grass, the elf on top of the frightened girl. Propping himself on one elbow, Legolas found himself looking anxiously into her face.

        Elyssa's breathing shortened. She found herself in a very precarious position and she couldn't say that she didn't enjoy it. With his free arm, Legolas found himself stroking Elyssa's cheek gently. Her eyes were drawn to his lips as they moved to ask if she was alright. Unable to restrain herself any longer, she lifted her face up toward his.

        "What are you doing here?" a voice called from the near distance. A light was shined directly in Legolas' face.

        Shading her eyes, Elyssa tried to see who the owner of the voice was. "Courtney?" Elyssa asked, eyes wide. Courtney turned off the large flashlight as the pair scrambled to their feet, "We should ask you the same question." She quickly inspected the damage done to her dress and was relieved to find that it tore only near the fringes.

        "I live here," Courtney supplied. 

        "You live _here_? In this forty acre area?"

        "Yes," she stated simply.

        It was then that Elyssa noticed Courtney's pyjamas, adorned with small dancing carrots. Looking passed her she also noticed a telescope and a stack of astronomy magazines. On the ground, a blanket was spread; a plate of Oreo cookies and a glass of milk lay on top. Courtney followed her gaze.

        Turning back to them, she said meekly, "I get lonely sometimes… and the stars are my only friends..."

        Elyssa raised an eyebrow, "I see… well, we've gotta be going now."

        "Wait! Where ya goin'?"

        "Silver Ridge."

        "Can I come, too?"

        "No."

        "But I know a shortcut!" Courtney exclaimed.

        Elyssa reconsidered. "Oh… fine."

        The three made their way to the foot of the ridge. Courtney, feeling the need to be chatty, had filled the quiet euphoria with her nasal voice.

        "That wasn't much of a shortcut," Elyssa observed, "It took us half an hour and when we left, it looked like we were only ten minutes away."

        "Oh. You wanted me to take you on the shortcut?"

        Elyssa's eyes darkened. "Go home," she pointed to the direction they had come from.

        "But…"

        "Go home, now."

        Courtney's bottom lip quivered, "Fine." She turned swiftly around and, sniffling, she trudged away.

* * *

        The two had finally made it to the top of the ridge. Legolas took in his surroundings, "It's beautiful here."

        "Yeah…"

        On one side, in the far distance, the city skyline could be seen. On the other, nature seemed to stretch out forever. They stood there in silence until a faint melody could be heard wafting to them with the wind. In the back of her mind, Elyssa vaguely recognized it as a flute. She closed her eyes listening to the gentle lull until finally it stopped. Legolas turned to her. Their time together was nearing its end. 

* * *

        Courtney pointed her telescope to Silver Ridge. She peered into the lens and watched as Legolas walked to the very edge. The two remained still for a moment before Legolas turned around to look at Elyssa.

        She grinned wickedly, "Ooh, better than T.V." Moving away from the telescope, she grabbed an Oreo cookie, "Gotta get this _just right." Twisting it apart, she dipped each piece in milk eating greedily. She peered back into the lens, she was going to enjoy this…_

        "Hey… where'd Legolas go?"

* * *

        Legolas stood on top of Silver Ridge, facing Elyssa. His mouth opened as he began to emulate the melody he had heard. He sang it for her. Looking into her eyes, he noticed pain. She seemed to be holding back tears, and somehow, looking into her eyes now seemed harder to bear than if she were crying. He smiled tenderly at this strong girl and the melody faded into the wind. Slowly, he enfolded her in his arms savoring her feel. One hand rested on the small of her back, the other entangled in her hair. Her hands clutched at his shirt and her face pressed against his chest.

        "Thank you," he whispered.

        Elyssa looked up at Legolas then. She began to see the rays of moonlight glitter through him. His hand shifted to the side of her face, cupping it gently. She leaned into the touch. She could barely feel him now; he was fading away. She closed her eyes as his head tilted down. His lips brushed her forehead and then, just like that, he was gone.

        She stared blankly into the space he had once occupied. She wondered if she had just made it all up, if this was simply her mind running ramped with imagination. Suddenly, Elyssa felt very tired. She sat down on the soft grass hugging her knees and looking up to the stars. She saw one of them twinkle at her again, mockingly. She was being silly again. She knew he had come, the strong emotions bubbling inside her told her it was true. Tears trickled down her face freely now, she no longer felt the need to hold them back.

* * *

        Haurion let the flute drop from his lips. He watched as Elyssa slipped to the ground and sighed. He hiked up the ridge and placed a small hand on the girl's shoulder. She looked up, evidence of her pain streaking her face.

        "I never even told him," she whispered hoarsely.

        "Never told him what?" Haurion asked.

        "That I loved him…"

* * *

The End

Ah just kidding. Scared you, didn't I? Don't worry. There'll be another instalment tomorrow, if not sooner. We're nearly done… and feel really sad. It's going to be over so soon… As for chapter 4, we're sorry for any mistakes or stereotypical implications we may have had. We should have done our research on that one! Ah nuts. And to KinDoragon, we'd love for you to email us with your comments and suggestions [erikapalad@hotmail.com if you didn't already know it]. After all, what's the point of posting your work if you don't learn from your, hopefully, avid readers. ^_~ Well, how'd we do for this chappy? Comments and reviews are always appreciated!

Erika and Jerika


	8. Chapter 7

Author's Notes: *Sniff* Pooh! This story's very nearly finished. Thanks to everyone who reviewed our little project! The usual disclaimers apply.

Chapter 7

          As soon as Legolas had left Elyssa's world, he found himself standing in his room, still wearing his zippered pants. Excited, he ran to his balcony happy to finally breathe the clean air of his world. The moon hung lazily in the sky, and as he basked in its bright glow, he sighed. He was home.

          Legolas quickly looked about him. Seeing the coast was clear, he began to dance shyly occasionally mumbling the word "Macarena". Soon he found himself in full swing stepping to-and-fro wildly.

          "This is quite amusing," he chuckled. He hopped a little and a small slip fell from his clothes. Bending over to pick it up, he found the picture he and Elyssa had taken in the mall and his eyes softened. Instantly, his return home had become bittersweet. The fresh air seemed sour and Legolas thought of nothing else but to see Elyssa's smiling face. He no longer knew his reason for return. There was only one thing that he had ever really loved and she existed only in a different realm.

          Making his decision, Legolas changed his clothing to ensure agility then he quickly leapt from his balcony to find his horse waiting for him. He was surprised, given that he had last left the steed next to Gandalf's hut. Quickly mounting the horse, he rode speedily to the grey wizard. The night was still young; the moon was settled low near the horizon amongst the great trees. He neared the tiny shelter and his keen eyes picked up the faint flickers of firelight. Finally, he arrived and quickly entered.

          "Gandalf!" Legolas called desperately, "Please, I need your help." Gandalf was sitting in front of a small fire, a pipe in his hands. He hadn't moved but Legolas knew he was listening, "I wish to go back."

          There was a long pause as Gandalf took a long puff from his pipe, then finally, he spoke, "I'm sorry, Legolas, but you cannot go back."

          "But I have to," he cried passionately, "I have to…"

          "Why is that?" Gandalf asked, turning to the elf.

          He felt his voice catch in his throat and tears began to form at the corner of his eyes, "Because I love her."

          The great grey wizard returned to his pipe and after taking another puff he said, "There are dangers in the other realm that are far beyond your understanding, dear Legolas. You will not find happiness there." The elf quickly realized that he wouldn't win. Defeated, he departed from the small cabin.

          Haurion left his hiding place from behind a wooden door and sat down in a chair next to Gandalf. After a moment of silence, he finally asked, "Gandalf?"

          "Yes, boy?"

          "I was wondering…" 

* * *

          Legolas stepped away from the hut. He whispered something to the great mare and it trotted off through the woods. He felt his heart wrench in his chest and he knew that it was breaking. Still, he welcomed it knowing that he would prefer death to never being able to see Elyssa. He began to wander the forest, reflecting on the short time he had had with her.

          Legolas found himself travelling down a narrow, slightly worn path. He smiled at the memory of Elyssa wearing her beautiful white dress, poised perfectly at the top of the stairs. She had danced a strange dance and he found her all the more adorable. He remembered how she had taught him to dance and tried to recall how her small lithe form seemed to fit so perfectly well in his arms.  Then another moment found its way to the surface of his mind. He awoke to a sobbing form lying on his chest. She seemed so upset and he wanted nothing more than to comfort her crumpled form.

          A chuckle formed deep within Legolas as he remembered the karaoke party. He could still hear Elyssa's tuneless voice singing. "_Sittin' here in the middle of a creepy forest…_" His head shot up and he looked around. That wasn't the song she had sung.

_          "Gonna kill a creepy old man one day… he told me to wait here for my destiny!" _Legolas walked quickly through the brush wondering if he was going mad.

* * *

          Elyssa continued her song, _"This is probably a pretty nice forest… in the day time. But right now Elyssa's probably gonna get raped." _She enjoyed singing about herself in third person. It made it especially _cool. _Nervously, she began to finger a small tear at the edge of her skirt.

* * *

           Legolas gasped when he found the clearing she sat in. Her back was turned to him and she rocked back and forth as she sang, her voice cracking. He slowly crept up behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders. Screaming with all her might, she sang, _"I know karate!!! So you'd better run away!" _To his surprise, she broke into a run, calling over her shoulder, "No I don't…!!!" Legolas ran after her, easily over taking her. The poor girl kept tripping.

          When she tripped, she grabbed a stick and flung it at the assailant. To her horror, he caught it with one hand. Whimpering, she coward back. He threw the stick to one side, taking another step toward Elyssa.

          "Elyssa," he whispered.

          "What did you say?" she asked, getting up. Legolas stepped into the moonlight. Unbelievingly, Elyssa stepped closer to him bringing a hand to his cheek. She caressed it slowly before taking some of the skin between her fingers and pinching with all her might.

          "My Lady," he asked, rubbing the side of his stinging cheek, "what was that for?"

          "We have this thing on my world. You pinch yourself to make sure you're not dreaming."

          "Well then, why did you pinch my cheek?"

          "Are you kidding? I'm very sensitive to pain."

          Ignoring the pain, Legolas wrapped his arms around the girl. She was here, in his world. He looked down at her. Elyssa's chin was tilted upward, her eyes were closed, and her lips slightly puckered. Slowly, she opened one eyelid and, seeing he was looking at her, she quickly closed it. Legolas laughed. The moon bathed over her features giving her an ethereal look. Elyssa looked very lovely. He lowered his head to hers.

          The very first kiss they shared was sweet and tender. Elyssa felt herself burst with joy for the elven prince. Every touch scorched the girl's skin and sent quivers to spill over her body. Her knees barely held her, and if it weren't for the protective arm around her, she would have collapsed to the ground. Legolas held Elyssa tightly, scared that if he let her go, she would vanish into nothingness. He poured every ounce of love and passion into their moment all the while trying to drink in more. Finally, when the need for breath was too great, they broke apart.

          The magic of the moment had still not left. Legolas found himself kissing the tip of the girl's nose, her eyes still closed. 

          "I love you," he whispered.

          Her long lashes fluttered open and her lips curled into a charming smile, "I love you."

* * *

          "I was wondering why we brought Elyssa to Middle-Earth?" Haurion asked.

          Gandalf stroked his long beard, "When you become a great wizard like me, my boy, you hear things. Many things. Most of which are not of this world."

          "What did you hear, sir?"

          "I heard… the wish of a young girl and the cry of an elven heart."

          "Oh that is so sweet, sir!" Haurion exclaimed, getting up for a drink. He was feeling thirsty. "I hope Elyssa and Legolas have a million babies and name one after you! And two after me, of course. After all, I wrote the poem that instructed them how to get to Middle-Earth. Took me almost three hours, it did!" he said, holding up two fingers, "Three!"

          Haurion turned and bumped into a small table.

          "Yes, let us not forget your epic poem."

          "Uh-oh."

          Gandalf looked over to where Haurion once stood, a shattered flask of ralmara potion in his place. Shrugging, he sighed as he took another long puff from his pipe.

* * *

AWWW! *That was so sweet* Just the Epilogue to go. Please review!

Erika and Jerika


	9. Epilogue

Usual disclaimers apply.

Epilogue

          Legolas sat on the edge of a blanket spread on the ground. He stared up at his wife who seemed deep in thought.

          "I can't believe it's only been eight years since I first arrived," Elyssa reminisced.

          "Yes, but they were such wonderful years, were they not?"

          "You're father disliked me very much. It took him quite a while to tolerate me… to accept that I was human," she paused, "to accept our story. I still don't think he believes where I'm from."

          "I think father loves you, Elyssa. Not as much as I do, but still, I know he cares for you like a daughter. A very distant daughter. I wonder how your parents would have taken to me?"

          "You know they would've loved you," Elyssa said snuggling into his chest. "Let's not think of them now. I can't get over how beautiful it is here," she sighed, her eyes gazing over his kingdom—their kingdom. Legolas leaned in for a kiss but was interrupted by a small object bouncing off of his chest. Little footsteps scurried quickly toward them.

          "Gotcha," a little boy giggled.

          "You have many things to learn, little Haurion," Legolas laughed, handing the toy arrow back to his son. They had named him after the mysterious disappearance of Gandalf's apprentice. Elyssa's eyes widened.

          "Haurion! What happened to your clothes?"

          "I went swimmin' in the brook."

          Elyssa laughed knowing that by swimming, the child meant splashing around in the ankle deep water. "For that, you had to take off all your clothes?"

          "Why yes, Mommy, I didn't want to get them wet."

          "So where are they now?"

          "They're floating down the brook," he said casually, waving a hand in the air.

          "If you didn't want to get them wet, why are they floating down the brook?"

          "They begged me to be free," he replied solemnly.

          "Our little nudist," she giggled gathering the child in her arms, "Just like her father."

          The three of them sat watching the sun set the forest ablaze with an orange glow. Legolas wrapped his arms around his wife and child. They dreamt of the years to come and what lay ahead.

* * *

The End—for real.

Thus ends our tale of peanut butter, nudity, and bad singing. I hope you enjoyed reading it, as we loved writing it! Thank you for every single review. Each one helped motivate us to write on.

We have a sequel in mind, but we aren't sure if you'd like it to be continued. Please please please give us your input!

Or we could write a completely different story, but you'll have to give us some suggestions. Perhaps something with the fellowship or the hobbits? We're itching to try something new. ^_~

Erika and Jerika


End file.
